This invention relates to three distinct types of stick product containers for dispensing stick products such as glue, lip balm, sunscreen, or deodorant. The specific type of product is not limiting. Particularly the invention relates to a stick product container with an improved cap design.
Stick products such as but not limited to those for lip balms, sun screens, deodorants, and glue are known. They generally involve a cylindrical housing, a bottom or a base in one end of the housing and a cap on the other. The product is contained inside and is dispensed by one mechanical means or another when the cap is removed. Some have mechanical mechanisms for twisting the base of the cylinder to push out the stick product, others simply push out. Mechanical mechanisms to urge the product towards the top end of the cylinder are well known and need not be described herein.
A particular problem with such stick product containers is difficulty in removing the cap and/or once the cap is removed the cap is often lost, misplaced, simply left off or rolls away from the user. The container easily rolls away as well. The result is that the product inside of the cylindrical barrel or housing dries making it worthless. The present invention solves this and other problems.